The release of bioactive agents from an implanted medical device has been shown to be beneficial for the function of devices and the treatment of various medical conditions. For example, delivery of a bioactive agent from a device can prevent cellular responses initiated by the presence of the implantable device. Bioactive agents released from the device can also prevent conditions that would otherwise shorten the functional life of the device following implantation. A bioactive agent released from the device may also be directed at treating a diseased area of the body.